The Blood of a Frost Giant
by Klaine Lover 101
Summary: *Heavily based on Thor 2* Thor/Loki, Thorki, Thunderfrost. Thor and Loki have committed the ultimate act of treason by pursing a relationship. Now, everyone must deal with the consequences. Slash. Full list of warnings inside. Please review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, other than the baby.  
**Rated:** M  
**Warning(s):** Slash, Incest, Lpreg, Evil!Odin, Blood/Gore, Torture, Major Spoilers for _Thor: The Dark World_, etc.

* * *

"Did you really believe that you could keep such a dark secret from me forever? Do you think me daft?" Loki, who had been dozing on the small, dusty cot in his prison cell, nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the all-too-familiar voice. "You were a fool to think your magic could save you."

Loki watched as the Allfather slowly emerged from the shadows, a far cry from the 'benevolent' ruler that the god of mischief had likened him to earlier. Now, blinded by rage and despair, he was here as an Angel of Death. But not for Loki - no, to kill Loki would be to show the war criminal mercy, and mercy was above him. He was here for a much more treasonous reward. Raising his hand, a concentrated burst of energy smashed into Loki's glamor. The force of the blow was devastating to an already-weakened Loki, whose magic was dampened by his prison cell.

Another blow, and the glamor cracked. Fiction melted in with reality, creating a unique illusion that Loki would have marveled in, had he not been writhing in pain. A third, and it was finished. Loki sat on the cot, bereft of his war armor, sporting a dank white dress shirt and dark green trousers. The shirt was heavily stretched as Loki's body changed to accommodate the growing life within. He'd had to abandon the armor when it simply wouldn't fit anymore, and it lay on the floor, forgotten. Odin smashed it beneath his boot as he crossed over to where his son reclined.

Falling down to one knee beside the Frost Giant, Odin unsheathed a dagger - Loki's eyes widened as he realized that it was _his own_ dagger, which had been taken from his person upon arrival back in Asgard. "What in the nine realms do you think that you're doing?"

Odin, looking up for only a moment, moved so that he was almost leering over Loki's body. "I'm doing what should have been done from the beginning. Eliminating a bastard child from any chance at ascension to the throne."

"N - _Ah_!" Loki's next word was cut off as the dagger impaled his abdomen, slowly starting to carve it's way downward. "You'll kill her! Stop!" Fiery pain was coursing through him, and blood was frothing on his bottom lip. "D-Don't... You'll _kill_ her... If it be my birthright to die, take me instead! Don't - _Ah_!"

"You speak too much, Loki, Son of Laufey." The last three words were said with more than a hint of disgust. "And if you were to die, how would I keep Thor in line?"

"So you sacrifice his unborn daughter instead? Capital plan, idiot! When he finds me here, rotting in my own blood -,"

At that point, a mechanical gag clamped over Loki's mouth, stifling whatever else he was about to say. "You never did quite know when to stop talking..."

The time for talking had ended, anyhow. Finished with the incision, he tossed the dagger aside. It left a bloody trail across the white floor as it skidded toward the far wall, stopping when it hit a fallen chair. Green flecks of magical energy tore from the wound, attempting to heal the host body... Odin, unafraid of Loki's weakened magic, pushed past and reached inside, carefully extracting the baby. Loki's eyes rolled back in his head and he was screaming behind his gag, but Odin paid him no mind. Raising the child in the air, Loki heard her first cries amidst his own strangled sobs. He'd die before anyone found him - at least, anyone who cared to save him.

"Take a good look at her face. Know it well. For it is the face of a traitor, with the bloodline of a monster. Should she ever return to Asgard, she will be executed upon arrival. And anyone who provides her shelter or comfort shall be treated the same."

Loki was howling, reaching out for his screaming baby. The tears were coursing down his messy cheeks, and the wound on his belly, with the assistance of Odin's magic, had already started to heal. Soon, there would be no evidence that any of this had occurred.

"So it is written, and so it shall be." And with a definitive _clash_ of his staff, he vanished.

* * *

"...the Collector." The pink-skinned woman introduced him to a lithe man, who appeared well-dressed and well-versed in Asgardian culture. Immediately recognizing him as the Allfather, he bowed deeply, before welcoming him to his humble abode.

"I have come because I understand you collect rare artifacts from across the nine realms. Some of which are..." here, Odin lowered his voice, "Living."

While it wasn't exactly a criminal offense to collect living objects, it wasn't exactly a welcome practice either. Various alien specimens watched him from their respective glass showcases, their gazes a mixture of curiosity and contempt. The Collector seemed somewhat hesitant to respond, even though it was quite obvious that Odin's statement was true. That was, of course, until he heard the coo of a baby come from the small bundle in Odin's arms. Sensing the strange man's interest, Odin opened the bundle to reveal the child that he had stolen from Loki not three hours before. Being exposed to the new surroundings made her start to cry.

"A curious mix of Jotunheim and Asgard... the only of her kind to ever exist. She would make a valuable addition to your collection." Odin pitched. "I ask no price, other than you take her off my hands and keep her in your care. I do not wish to see or hear of her again."

"A hybrid child of royal birth? She will make a wonderful addition to my collection." Odin readily handed her over, anxious to be rid of her.

"I entrust her disappearance to you. If this does not work... it will be _both _of your heads."

"Understood, dear Allfather." The Collector offered a devious smirk. "Understood."

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a full-length Thor/Loki fic. Please let me know how it is in a review!


End file.
